Winter's Tale
by Lyanna Stark of Winterfell
Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMON JACE
1. Drunkard

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, etc.

A/N: This story will be a bit different than the others. This is more like in a demon verse world type of story. Shadowhunters plays a small part in the story a bit. Even so, their rules from the original story changed. This is an AU! I do not and will not own TMI. I just own this idea and my own original characters.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Drunkard **

Valentine Morgenstern was a shell of a man that he used to be. He was a lawyer, a famous high-class one at that, but since his wife Jocelyn had run off with another man leaving him behind to take care of Clarissa; everything went down hill. His career went to shit, he barely can get clients. His reputation shot down because of it. Valentine leaned toward alcohol and gambling at the local casino, wasting all the savings that he kept over the years. This involved both he and Clarissa being kicked out on the streets with just the clothes on their backs when she was ten-years-old. They managed to find a shack of a house to settle in, but now they were two months late on the rent. Clarissa took up a job working at Taki's Diner to help support them while still taking her last year of high-school.

When Clary had finally saved enough money to pay off the rent; the money went missing and her father gone missing, returning late at night smelling of booze and for once Clary wished that her mother was still with them with her older brother Jonathan. If her mother haven't taken off with her brother for another man, her father wouldn't have turn out this way. She should be happy that he doesn't come home beating her like most drunkard father's do, but this is no way to live. Her father refused to get another job, and when he do get a job; he never hold it for long. He always stayed out late and come home in the early mornings. She could barely afford food and money to pay for the bills then some for the rent before he find her savings stash, then spending it on booze and drugs. They would be kicked out soon of this house if this continue. The landlord patience was strained with each late payment or no rent at all. Half the time Clary wanted to pack up the little belongings that she have and runaway from it all, but how can she abandon a broken man who was her father?

The shirt that she wore was worn out very oversize for her frame and it was very faded out blue. It had tiny holes on the bottom end along with her faded torn jeans. Her vivid auburn hair tied up in a loose ponytail. She had opened the door to the house; just came home from another awful day at school. Her eyes glanced around, noticing how dark the room was.

"Dad, I'm home!" She shouted, slipping off her falling apart sneakers. She dropped her books on the nearby chair that she had to carry all day, along with the bus ride home due with having no book-sack. She walked to the kitchen to the old table that she found on the side of the street for the garbage that she fixed up. No one answered her call.

Clary sighed loudly,

_He's not home._

There was a single paper on the table with rough chicken scratch of a handwriting that belonged to her father. She picked up the paper and read, her eyes narrowed with each passing word.

_Dear Clarissa,_

_I'm going on a trip. _

_I'm sorry, please don't look for me._

_Love, Dad. _

She crumbled up the paper angrily, her body begin to tremble. This was her father. This man had obvious runaway from life leaving behind debts for her to pay. She had once faded remember a time when she was happy. A time when her father wasn't who he was today. A life with her smiling happily. That life disappeared so long ago. She felt the bitter resentment settling down in her stomach. She had tried all her best not to hate her father, because he was the last of her family left. She had tried so damn hard. A sob left her lips just when their was huge banging on the front door. Clary took a moment to collect herself to see who was knocking rather rudely on the door.

When she opened the door; there stood two police officers. They glance at her sharply.

"Is your father home?" One of them asked holding a rolled up paper in his hand.

Clary shook her head, confused.

"No, my father had decided to move." She spoke. The second police officer glanced at his friend with a look of pity on his face before it was replaced with something colder.

The first ignored the second and held out the roll of paper.

"I'm sorry, , but you have to pack up and leave now. We're evicted you out, your 30 days are up."

_ EVICTED?!  
_

_30 DAYS!?_

This was a first for her. Before she opened her mouth to asked what the hell they mean by evicted she remembered her father strangely written goodbye note on the table.

"Of course." She replied to the officers without much fuss.

That was how Clarissa Adele Morgenstern found herself homeless at Hyde Park with a grocery bag filled with little clothes, crying on the bench. How can her life be this so damn awful? Who did she pissed off in her past life to deserve this? The police haven't even battered an eyelash when she packed up and just left. The sun was slowly going down and many people at the park shot her many glances before taking their children back home.

_What am I going to do now?_

She had no one. _  
_

She stumped her feet down on the ground angry at her father, her mother, her brother and the bastard that's with her mother. She heard something crumble and when she looked down on what she stumped on; it was a piece of blue paper with elegant writing that was oddly addressed to her.

_Dear Clarissa Morgenstern, _

_I had heard of your hardships and happily to offer you a place to stay _

_at my home as the new master. All you have to do is follow the address below, and _

_show the caretakers this note._

The note ran on and on and finally an address. Clary must have been crazy to even considered doing what the note said, but what can she do. She had no home, no family, or even no friends and so, Clary dragged herself on an hour walk looking for this place. The walk took her just outside the city and into a field of grass and flowers rather strange. There was a huge gate that looked like century old bloom over her head suddenly and she read the huge ancient letters. It was hard to read but after a full three minutes she could make out the words well.

WAYLAND MANOR

Clary opened the gate hesitated and walk through. It took her a full ten minutes before she came to a house that was three stories tall. There was fountain that shaped like a swan in the front and for a moment she thought that the house looked like one of those mansions on the 1930's time period movies that she watched in class at times.

She blinked.

She blinked once more.

She stared down at the note then looked back up at the manor.

This can't be right.

Clary felt very foolish now.

She shouldn't even listen to the note.

She crumbled the note up and begin to walk away defeated when the doors to the manor opened, revealing a little boy with lifelike cat ears over his brown-haired. He had cold onyx eyes watching her, before he smiled widely at her appearance.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL WELCOME HOME!" The little boy shouted happily, tackling her in a huge hug confusing her.

Micheal?

Does she look like a man?

The little boy kept on squealing with glee before another voice broke through. This one sounded much more mature.

"What the hell is all this racket about, Julian?" Demanded a man with long blonde haired with fox-like ears. Gold crash against Green and his gaze held her there for a moment before the cat liked boy replied back happily.

"Michael is back!" Julian called out for the millionth time.

The blonde haired boy rolled his golden eyes at him before walking down the steps slowly. Clary felt very light-headed from his appearance.

_These people...are strange...they not human_

She realized.

Julian had black cat ears with a black tail and this...man had orange ears with a long brownish orange tail that looks like a fox.

"Does she look like a man to you?" The blonde haired boy asked coldly, and very sharp.

"-no...but she has his scent." Instead of that cheerful smile now was a frown.

"You mean this?" Clary held up the crumble up paper, the blonde haired man snatched it from her figure tips and read it.

He then crumbled it up. His eyes looked at her with rage and some type of hatred.

"Michael send you here instead of him, to make you master of the house and us?" He most likely talking to himself. Before Clary could speak, he snapped at her.

"No way in hell that I will obey a human!" He stalked off leaving Julian behind.

There was ping in Clary's chest in his flat-out rejection.

"Don't mind Jace, he always have something against humans. Come, let me show you to your room." Julian then smiled brightly at her leading her into Wayland Manor.


	2. Name

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: k a note to the side, many characters will have some mood swings. I changed a bit meaning of **Parabatai **in this story, and the reason why Jace is highly against it in this chapter. The Lightwood's will make an appearance along with other Shadowhunter's families etc. Simon will also have an appearance and with the Werewolf pack since in the last chapter it was hinted that Clary's mom left Valentine to be with Luke along with her brother. Thank you to all the kind reviewers! Thank you for the favorites and the story alerts! I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot, idea, and my own original characters.

I mostly likely going to make a chart later on on what kind of demon the TMI cast are in the future.

Please read and review!  
10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Name**

_"Do you have a name, little one?" Michael Wayland kneeled in front of a little boy with short blonde hair and tearful golden eyes. The little boy sniffed and shook it's head. Michael smiled softly at the child. _

_"It's no worry, little one. What about I call you Jace?" Michael offered, something else was in his gaze. _

_"I don't know who I am..." The little boy continued unsure. _

_The little boy hands were stained with dry blood. His ears twitched at the slight movement that Michael made. The little boy had no idea what was going on. He had no memory beyond of meeting this man._

_"Everything's going to be okay. I'm a shadowhunter," _

When Clary entered the manor with Julian, she was instantly amazed. It was like she was standing in one of those old movies in a huge house. There was a grand staircase that connected to the second floor elegantly. The curtains by the windows made out of rich crimson silk that was tied with a huge brown ribbon. There was a girl around the age of 12 wearing a maid outfit that seemed to be too mature for someone her age. She had long blond-haired with large chocolate-brown eyes. She looked almost human except the fact that she had a long lion's tail with yellow cat-like ears.

The girl bowed her head to Clary,

"Welcome home, master. I'm Emma Carstairs and I will be your handmaiden." Emma introduced herself with a practice smile on her face.

_She's young..._

Julian looked at his best friend strange.

"My name is Julian, one of the manor's caretakers. This is my friend Emma," Julian paused and even through she had already introduced herself, Julian send her a dismissive look.

Julian waved his hand to his right and soon the staff of the manor came lining up excited.

"Is this Michael?" whispers uttered the air around them and Clary started to grow mildly upset that everyone still figured she was a man in some form. Jace was nowhere to be seen.

"This is your staff." Julian said, and Clary looked at them slowly. They all sported some kind of animal ears or features. Then it all crashed into her. Why was she so accepting of this? There was no such things as...these creatures. Who are they? What kind of freak show did she walked into? Her mind half panicked with each step she took with Julian by her side. He was the only one she actually familiar with even if it was a few minutes longer. A few of them looked surprised at her appearance.

"This is our new master, Clary Morgenstern."

Clary wondered how this cat...like creature know of her name.

Many people started to clap before she started to feel very uncomfortable just by being here.

"Right just follow, Miss. Emma and she will show you to your rooms." Julian said, before she could open her mouth to reply back to him, he suddenly disappeared. Emma looked somewhat nervous. She bowed her head to Clary, "Follow me, Miss." She uttered.

Clary followed the young-woman upstairs silently, she didn't miss the glances that everyone send her along the way.

They walked up the grand stairs and passed plenty of rooms. They passed up a door that was worn from its hinges. The door was out of place in a place like this and Clary found herself curious on what's behind it.

"Everyone's excited that we got a new master. Master Michael been gone a very long time, and it's only Jace that really took care of this place." Emma spoke softly to her. Paintings lined the hallway, featuring plenty of people she had no idea who.

Emma chuckled.

"That reminds me, you have to make Jace or-" Her face darkened a bit-Julian your Parabatai." They stopped in front of a door.

Clary looked at Emma confused.

_Parabatai?_

"What?"

Emma ignored the baffled teen and opened the door.

"Dinner will be done in an hour." She then bowed again then leaving, leaving behind Clary confused.

"Right, ignore me." Clary said to herself walking into her new room. Her eyes widened of what met her. Her room was conjoined! She closed the door behind her and walked further in. She walked through one room, which was just a sitting area that was decorated with chairs, tables, paintings, and a piano. She walked into the next room which featured her bedroom that was also conjoined to her own bathroom. The bedroom was simple and was decorated more to a man to a woman, meaning this should be Michael's room before he ran off. There was a huge king size bed along with some chairs, more tables, dressers and a fireplace.

_I can get used to this._

She set down her bag by the foot of the bed and walked into the bathroom and once more she was stunned. The bathroom had three different types of bathtubs and she wondered who the hell was Michael Wayland, and why he gave her this place so freely.

Clary turned the knob on a tub in the far corner.

She was going to take a nice bath before dinner.

* * *

"No one told her what she should do yet?" Jace asked sharply and very cold toward both Julian and Emma. Julian flinched and Emma looked away from the fox demon before determinedly stared him down with hard brown eyes. No one threatened a lion demon.

"I mentioned something about it." She trailed, and then Jace paled.

"That means I still have time." He said before flying back into his room packing up.

Julian followed behind him.

"Time for what Jace?"

Jace didn't look at him.

"What do you think? I'm leaving. I refuse to be bounded by a human and a girl at that."

The color from Julian's face slowly disappeared.

"Jace, you can't just leave! We need you!"

This didn't stop him.

"Well too bad. Not my problem." and with the last article of clothing he took his belongings and disappeared in a puff of leaves leaving behind a startled and sorrowful Julian and a stunned Emma.

* * *

**EDIT: Since everyone's almost confused, I'm going to explain some things from this chapter and the next. **

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc. **

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Jace: Fox Demon (reason why I didn't make him a lion demon, I almost did, is because the lion is very obvious and I want Jace to be somewhat complicated than he is to show why he's like what he is.**

**Each demon has a way to travel to place to place. (if they been there before by foot)**

**Apparently, Jace is strong enough to travel. He travel by disappearing in leaves. **

**Parabatai in this story is a bit different. Jace wants nothing to do with that with Clary, because it bounds them together till the 'master-shadowhunter' leaves or dies. **

**Jace have a painful past. A past that made him what he is and because he's a demon, so he will be cold, and well a di*k most of the time. This is highly AU and fantasy like. We still have shadowhunters. The beginning of this chapter is part of Jace's past and how he bounded with Michael. Each demon has something that represents what they are. Reason why Julian and Emma is not like Jace is simply because they were raised mostly with Michael and he's very accepting about humans etc. Jace is not. **


	3. Parabatai

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: X.X THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT! Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They all encourage me to write another chapter. k the last chapters and this one all focus on one day when Clary arrived. XD A lot happens. I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot, and my own original characters.

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Since everyone's almost confused, I'm going to explain some things from this chapter and the next.**

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian: Ram Demon **

**Jace: Fox Demon (reason why I didn't make him a lion demon, I almost did, is because the lion is very obvious and I want Jace to be somewhat complicated than he is to show why he's like what he is.**

**Each demon has a way to travel to place to place. (if they been there before by foot)**

**Apparently, Jace is strong enough to travel. He travel by disappearing in leaves.**

**Parabatai in this story is a bit different. Jace wants nothing to do with that with Clary, because it bounds them together till the 'master-shadowhunter' leaves or dies.**

**Jace have a painful past. A past that made him what he is and because he's a demon, so he will be cold, and well a di*k most of the time. This is highly AU and fantasy like. We still have shadowhunters. The beginning of this chapter is part of Jace's past and how he bounded with Michael. Each demon has something that represents what they are. Reason why Julian and Emma is not like Jace is simply because they were raised mostly with Michael and he's very accepting about humans etc. Jace is not.**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Parabatai **

_The London Institute was in shingles. The wood from the building either torn or rip apart. The inside of the manor wasn't any different. The yard strained with bodies of fellow Shadowhunters and their unlucky Parabatai, dead and covered in crimson liquid. Jace stared at the scene motionless. His hair reached just below his shoulders as he listened to screams of terror and agony. _

_Sebastian appeared almost out of nowhere beside him, laughing gleefully. _

_"Take your pick, Jace. This place isn't all so powerful." He snickered and Jace glanced at the corner of the yard and watched as many Shadowhunter women and children being gathered there scared and very tearful. Jace turned his back and a look of pure confusion wash over Sebastian's face but it was gone a few moments later, replaced by a grin._

_"What's wrong? Not bloody enough for you?" _

_It didn't take much for Sebastian to over take the London Institute. Every ten years their wards weakened and have to be rebounded. Sebastian took that small time frame and attack. The manor had crumble within an hour and many Shadowhunters that the institute had lodged came upon them with vengeance. _

_There was a boy, a demon. Small ranked demon that the Shadowhunter's must of let him stayed. He most likely not dangerous. A boy with short brown-haired with cat-like ears peeked up at him rather innocently. _

_"We did enough," Jace spoke suddenly, his chest ping slightly and he's rather confused at the unknown feeling._

Dinner was an awkward affair. The maids had dressed a huge long table with many plates, glasses, spoons and even forks that she haven't even seen before. Clary hesitated before the table and when she moved to pull a chair for herself a maid; with long rabbit ears rushed by her and grabbed another chair at the end of the table and pulled it out for her. The head of the table. Julian and Emma had joined her at dinner, but no Jace. The table was filled with turkey, ham, beef, pork and other vegetables. The glasses were filled with red wine and Clary felt her mouth dropped opened at so much food.

Nobody talked when they filled their plates.

Clary took a helping of pork with potatoes before glancing at an empty seat that was already dressed for dinner. No one sat there and she had a very odd feeling she know who was supposed to sit there.

"Where's Jace?" Clary asked.

Julian paused before replying carefully to her question.

"He's staying with a friend."

Clary felt somewhat hallow and dread.

"Is he...coming back?"

There was a huge pause before a swarm of maids rushed into the dining area screeching and screaming in panicked. Julian stood up fast dropping his fork along with Emma. Clary looked at them confused.

"What's going on?" Her voice almost trembled.

Emma grabbed her arm rather hard almost jerking it out of the socket and Clary hissed in slight pain.

"We must leave. We must get you to safety."

_Safety?  
_

There was a huge sound before the ground shook.

"Demons!" Julian cried, turning to Emma-"Take her away quick!"

Clary pulled her arm away from Emma.

"What's going on!? I can't leave you all here!" Clary panicked. If something was terribly wrong and she's in possible danger she wouldn't leave behind two 12 year-old children to fend for themselves.

The house shook once more.

The wards were being attacked.

Clary felt a shiver gone down her spine.

"You're not fit to fight them yet, master. Please follow me. We need to go find Jace then." Emma face drained of all color. The house shook one final time and then Clary almost gasped in pain when something invisible punched her in her stomach. She felt the air leave her lungs. The wards were shattered.

"GO!" Julian roared leaving the dining room and running off to the grand entrance.

Emma pulled her arm once more desperately.

Clary heard some voices before hearing insane laughter.

"I heard that the Wayland Manor received a new master. A human no less!"

News traveled so fast?

Then something shocking happened.

Emma easily picked her up! The small frame of a girl picked her up bride-style before running upstairs. Clary shrieked and Emma send her a look that explained she was sorry. They arrived at the same worn out-door that Clary had passed earlier.

"This door connects to the Shadowhunter world that's outside this human world." Emma spoke opening the door and soon they entered. The room was dark. There was no light. Emma sat Clary down on her feet and she almost stumbled.

That was a power of a demon. The ability of super-human strength.

Clary had learned over the short time she was here and how easy it was for her to be confused to almost give up trying to understand much that her brain would allow. The room transformed and then she was blinded by a flash of light. She closed her eyes feeling everything around her spun out of control before halting to a stop a minute later. Clary opened her eyes and what met her was shocking. She was at someplace else. She and Emma stood in the middle of the woods. Trees lined her vision along with wild flowers everywhere. There were birds chipping loudly everyone and on the tree behind her held one old parchment paper that read 'DOOR' in another language most that she could barely understand.

"W-Where are we?" Clary asked.

Emma looked uncomfortable.

"By the Lightwood Manor."

The walk to the manor was long and rough. The creatures around Clary was much different and with the people they met up, was not human at all. Everyone of these people have something strange about their appearance. When they finally reached the Lightwood Manor, Clary took in a deep breath. Right before them was another huge building that was shaped like The Wayland Manor, but somehow much fancier than it. The manor was fenced in and their was a small pond with a fishing dock not too far from the house. Emma opened the gate and the two girls walked up the path to the manor. It didn't take them long when they reached the door.

Emma raised her hand to knock, but before she can do so, the door opened revealing a little human boy with short brown hair with grayish eyes staring up at them. He had a comic book in his hand called-'Iron Man'.

Emma smiled at the young boy,

"Maxwell is Jace here?"

Max glared at her words. His eyes clouded with something else when he looked at Clary. His lips twisted into a force smile.

"Please come in. Jace will be with you in a moment." He let them in rather reluctantly, and Clary knew it was something about her.

"What's wrong with me? Isn't he human?" Clary voiced to Emma who shook her head.

"No, he's a son of a Shadowhunter. He's not a demon, but a child of an angel instead."

The house was larger than the Wayland's. The stairs much higher than her's. The room was barely decorated at all putting off a sharp cold feeling. It was just a manor and it felt nothing like home.

"What the hell do you want?" A voice that familar to Clary shouted above the stairs. Jace looked down at them with a cold glare. Beside him was a teenage boy, and a girl with long dark brown hair. They didn't give off anything friendly.

"Jace! The manor is being taken by demons!"

"WHAT?!"

"Julian stayed behind to stall them..."  
Jace cold stare glanced at Clary.

"and your 'master' didn't force them out?-his eyes hardened more- what do you expect from a human? Oh well there's nothing to be done now. What's done is done." Jace turned is back on them._  
_

"JACE WAYLAND! THAT PLACE IS ALSO YOUR HOME!" Emma roared and Clary saw his shoulder flinched before fading away in a cloud of leaves once more.

Emma turned to Clary suddenly,

"You must do it, Clary. You must bound him. He wouldn't listen otherwise. He will have to obey you." Emma whispered in her ear.

"How?"

"Just kiss him," and at that moment Jace appeared right in front of her.

"My home? The home that I was chased out of?"

Clary's pissed off.

All this demon know how to do is belated her and whine, whine and whine.

"No one chased you off Wayand." Clary hissed at him.

Jace looked taken back at her response.

"and if you not going to come and help your friends, and your home then-"

Clary gathered most of her courage and rage. Her hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her forcefully. Her lips slammed into his into a cold hard kiss. Jace eyes widened. A shiver ran down her spine once more as she pulled away from him. Jace felt something jerk forcefully inside of him.

"Now obey me and help."

"SHIT!"


	4. Brother

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES! It encourage me to write this chapter up. :) K here's the drama. The next chapter will be the next day, and everything will be flowing rather faster than now. We got our Jace back! XD lol This chapter is somewhat confusing, but I got it out of the way. I will be writing much more fluff with Clary and Jace etc. I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and my own original characters.

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon **

**Jace: Fox Demon **

**Parabatai in this story is a bit different. Jace wants nothing to do with that with Clary, because it bounds them together till the 'master-shadowhunter' leaves or dies. To make one a parabatai, the ritual is hardly hard if you're a shadowhunter or have Shadowhunter blood in you. The shadowhunter can seal the ritual in many ways, but since Clary is new and Emma just told her a solid way to seal the ritual she took it.**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

******Brother**

_The house was a mess. The dishes still piled in the sink for three days and it's keep on piling up. The laundry isn't done again. The floors wasn't swept and mopped. Their were crush up papers all over the house and the bathroom was even a huge mess. Joceyln Morgenstern looked helpless all around her as both Clary and Jonathan ran around the house bumping into things reckless. Her husband about to be home and she will have to hear his mouth once more on how the house is always a mess when he returns. _

_When she was younger, she didn't planned this. She thought it would have been different. She thought she would have married a man who would love and support her. She knew Valentine loves her, but he was far from understanding and supportive. He treated his son Jonathan a mere five-year-old much more cold and sharp than Clarissa who had just turned three last month. Jonathan wants his father, and not a stranger. When she was younger, she wanted to become an artist. Jocelyn used to paint and draw almost everyday till she married Valentine who told her that painting, and drawing wasn't a real career that it was just a waste of time and money._

_The door opened and then she heard her husband's voice, _

_"Jocelyn? Why haven't you clean yet?" _

_Jocelyn didn't want to be a stay-at-home housewife._

The first thing Clary saw upon her return to Wayland manor, was Jace flying passed her in anger. Each step he took the floor rumble and she knew he was pissed. That he was angry, and that when he find the demon who had dare barge into the manor, he will burn and toast them alive. Everyone knew that the demon fox had a bad temper when ticked off and the fact that he's bounded to a human because of this mess made his very livid. There was laughter down stairs. Very demon liked that Clary feared to take a step down, but Emma pushed passed her fast heading downstairs worried and scared.

"Hey, Jace! Longtime no see, old friend!"

Then there was a huge bang, Jace must have thrown something or hit something. Their was no more laughter. There was silence before the pain comes in and the demon snarled in harsh pain.

"What the fuck!"

Clary walked downstairs at last and saw many bodies, some her staff that she met earlier today and some unknown demons. There by the end of the staircase laid Julian's body. Emma hovered over him tearfully, grasping his lifeless hand. There was crimson blood splattered across his chest. His eyes were close, but Clary knew even with all this damage he was still alive, barely breathing though. Clary glanced around the entrance and saw many demons lined up either looking scared while facing Jace or very bemused.

Jace's hand went right through a demon's throat. The demon eyes rolled to the back of his head screaming, while the boss or was it the a lord in Clary eyes looked stunned and shock at Jace's violent kill. Jace pulled back his hand the color of darker red than Julian's laced his fingertips and the body of the demon went limp on the floor. In a moment it turned into black ashes.

"It's because of you, that I'm trapped like this!" Jace started to attack the next one who wasn't quick enough to dodge out of his way. Clary was faintly reminded of the tv-show that she watched every Sunday around 9 P.M-'Game of Thrones' on how many bodies were being killed off. She saw the glimmer of a blade and the swirl of smoke with the demon lord. The demon that seemed to be the boss of all these had huge goat shape horns that laced his head with a small goat tail in the back. The horns made him much more sinister.

It was like she can now see everything much more clearly now. Her body began to sing and she felt her own blood beginning to boil over. She saw outlines within the smoke and knew he was about to reappear behind Jace. Jace who was stupid taking all his rage out of any demon here blindly. It was something new that she's experiencing. Maybe it was some kind of power she had receive from the ritual?

"JACE WATCH OUT!" and that broke Jace out of his small killing-spree. He turned to look at Clary with question eyes before he jumped away from his spot quick just as the ram demon reappeared striking the spot that Jace had jumped from.

"I can't have you killing off my minions in one night, my sweet Jace." The ram demon taunted. Jace flinched.

"Oh I didn't notice you there." Jace said nonchalantly, and Clary could bang her head on the wall beside her. That was a good way to provoke someone.

The ram demon grinned before his dark eyes looked up at Clary and for once he reminded her of someone familiar. Someone that used to be with her when she was young. Someone who her mother had taken off with.

"I haven't hear from you from around 15 years, ever since you managed to piss off that lower ranked angel Ithuriel,"

There was suddenly something very deadly in the air. It was like Jace had talked something very taboo from the start.

"From what I remember I wasn't the only one who pissed one of the all-mighty angels. You managed to pissed someone very deadly and rather foolish. An Archangel, Jace? At least I just spend 15 of those years away, while you-"

Jace tackled the ram demon rather harshly to the ground and suddenly blazes of fire went wild all around them.

Clary felt the hair on the back of her neck picked up and she knew she was scared. At this moment she was scared of them...scared of him...of Jace.

The fire became even larger and at this rate the manor would burn down to the ground.

"S-STOP IT! JACE STOP IT!" Clary screeched loudly, her voice trembling with almost each word.

Something within Jace snapped and soon the fire died down to nothing but small smoke. His body jerked apart from the Ram demon's who looked very bemused than mad at this situation now. A mere human had commanded Jace and he had obeyed her. The ram demon looked at Clary, trying to get a better look at the human who's controlling the great powerful demon fox. Then he froze. He recognized her. In all his ears as a mere human boy he know her. Her long auburn hair with emerald eyes staring dead at him. At this moment he just want to leave this place and never come back. Something within his body ping heavily, and he knew it was one of the human emotions that the blasted angel made him feel.

"Well this is no fun anymore." He commented rather suddenly,

"I'm leaving-" He looked up at Clary once more before grinned wildly up at her."It was nice to see you my dear sister," and soon he disappeared in the same smoke as before. Many demons filed out of the manor leaving behind a stunned Clary and Jace.

_I knew I saw him from somewhere...is that really Jonathan? _


	5. Fever

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES! It encourage me to write this chapter up. :) K here's the drama. The next chapter will be the next day, and everything will be flowing rather faster than now. We got our Jace back! XD lol This chapter is somewhat confusing, but I got it out of the way. I will be writing much more fluff with Clary and Jace etc. I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and my own original characters.

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon **

**Jace: Fox Demon**

**Simon: Dog Demon**

**Parabatai in this story is a bit different. Jace wants nothing to do with that with Clary, because it bounds them together till the 'master-shadowhunter' leaves or dies. To make one a parabatai, the ritual is hardly hard if you're a shadowhunter or have Shadowhunter blood in you. The shadowhunter can seal the ritual in many ways, but since Clary is new and Emma just told her a solid way to seal the ritual she took it.**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

******Fever**

_The table was filled with empty bottles of hard liquid. Valentine Morgenstern sat in front of the said table with a half empty glass of vodka. Clarissa had just turned ten and her mother had ran off with his only son to his best friend, Luke Garroway. He should have seen this coming. The sudden visits to her parents house two times a week then turned to three to four. He barely even see his wife. Valentine shoulders slung over the chair as he hear his daughter coughing hoarsely into the night. _

_He didn't know what to do. _

_How to take care of a child._

_How to raise a girl and when he tried to track his wife down, he becomes empty handed. He took another gulp of the clear liquid drowning his sorrows away with each gulp. How did his life went down so fast when Jocelyn left? He barely had the will to get up each morning and him with less clients he became broke and out of a job. _

_Clary coughed painfully once more. Her coughs echoed throughout the room._

_Valentine drunk the last of his vodka before blacking out._

The estate was a mess when the demons left. Emma had carried Julian all by herself to a room upstairs, which always amaze Clary to no end. Her attention drew back to Jace who was still frozen upon his spot. His golden eyes wouldn't meet her own. The bodies of demons and staff was cleared by the staff of the house rather remorsefully, all of them glaring at her while doing so. Clary understood a bit on why. If she was strong. If she was not human, she could have defend this place and no one would have to die.

Clary could see the moon outside the window, shining fully inside the manor through the see through curtains. The stars in the night sky shined down upon the estate not afraid. Jace standing in front of the window not even moving a muscle looked beautiful in the night glow, that Clary had to blinked forcefully at those thoughts. She must be very tired to think of him that way. Then she blushed remembering the force kiss that she gave him half an hour ago at the Lightwood manor. His lips were cool to the touch against hers but somewhat soft that spend shivers down her spine.

"Jace?" She spoke his name softly and yet he didn't look upon her at all. There was no more rage in his stance, only something unfamiliar. Clary began to walk down the stairs but then something in her legs gave out and she soon found herself falling down the stairs. A sudden scream left her lips, closing her eyes shut waiting for the fall. She wasn't killed by demons yet but the stairs will surely claim her. A few more moments passed and she haven't felt any pain at all. Instead she felt something warm and soft embrace her tight. Clary opened her eyes weakened, from whatever spell she was on and stared up at the face of her savior. Golden eyes clashes against emerald and she felt half daze.

"What? Are you okay?" That was the only time she know of this demon to be kind. The times she witness today was the times he was either cruel or violent. This side was foreign to her. She numbly nodded her head. Her arms wrapped around the fox demon's neck trying to gain back her balance, but he still wouldn't let her go. His arms tightened around her waist as he flushed her against his body.

"I-I can walk," Clary protested weakly.

A cool touch met her forehead, and she realized that Jace unhook one of his arms from her waist.

"Damn, you're burning up." He spoke, as he picked her up within his arms once more. Her face pressed against his chest and she was ready to protest once more, but stopped when she heard a very faint beating from his chest that seemed to be very peaceful. It was smoothing to her ear and she found herself yawning into his chest. He walked upstairs and headed down the hall in a slow walk, careful not to hurt her. Which was very strange. Maybe the ritual that she done on him changed him?

"Foolish, you humans. Always getting sick, always finding away to die so easy. Always wear themselves out over the littlest things." She listened to him rumble about her kind. He stopped in front of the door that used to be his former master room. She heard him took in a deep breath before opening the door. Instead of her room meeting her, she only met darkness as she drift off to a comfortable sleep.

::

It had been three days. Three full days since Clary drifted into an unease sleep. Three long days that the staff of the manor had gathered outside her bedroom door, all holding cool towels, bowls of chicken broth, and water. Simon Lewis the self made demon doctor checked her temperature every six hours while replacing the wet rag upon her head into a fresh bowl of cool water.

"Is she going to die?" Emma uttered behind him, as she stood beside Jace and Julian who woke a day before almost can heal very fast depending on the wound.

Jace glared at Emma, "I wish, but no. The bond isn't even weakening. She will live." Jace said darkly to her, before turning to the dog demon.

"When is she going to get up, dog?"

Simon glared at Jace through his glasses. He don't know much about human's medical subject, but enough to know if they would live or die. He knew how to clean non-life threatened wounds before getting inflected and how to keep a fever down. He could cure a demon from almost every illness, but a human illness? He almost have no idea in some topics. Lucky, Clary had gotten a very simple Shadowhunter sickness that he saw many times in half-shadowhunters that used too much of their powers.

"When she's well rested, fox. She used too much energy, and it will take awhile since of her linege to overcome. The best we can do is to keep her fever down and hope for the best." Simon snarled at Jace with a heated glare. Simon and Jace barely get along and so, the Wayland staff rarely invited Simon over when anyone gone ill.

Simon then glanced down at the girl and his glare softened.


	6. School

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL AND AMAZING REVIEWS! IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER ^^ Oh and Happy 4th of July everyone! I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and my own original characters. Jace's personality will be a little strange in this chapter, but it proves that he's warming up to Clary a bit.

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon **

**Jace: Fox Demon**

**Simon: Dog Demon**

**Clary has some Shadowhunter blood within her! She looked plain and human-like so the Demon's only see that part of her. **

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

******School **

_It was the first day of fifth grade when Valentine's first returned home with a different woman. The woman was loosely dressed. She had large breasts and her make-up was smudged across her lips. Her golden blond-haired was a mess. This was the first time Clarissa saw her father bringing home a woman who wasn't her mom. Her green eyes widened with tears when she saw them. _

_"Where's mom?" She would asked her father who looked very unconformable. His arm wrapped around the strange woman's waist. The strange woman looked down at her with a look of disgust and loath. _

_"Who's the kid?" She asked. _

_Her father grimaced. _

_"Just the neighbor's kid." He said, glancing back to her. Clary felt hurt...and pain. Why would her father deny her like that._

_"Should you be going to school now?" _

Clary decided that she been away from school just too long now, and any longer she wouldn't graduate. She would have to repeat the year if that comes and she had no intentions on doing so. So despise the fever she was still in she got up and changed into clothes that looked somewhat decent to wear. Over the night her fever had died down a bit, but it was still there. She still feel somewhat light-headed. She almost tripped over a tray that had an empty bowl of broth. She hissed in pain when she stabbed her toe. She then opened the door almost weakly, and glanced at the wall clock overhead that read 7 A.M in the morning. Her classes start at around 8:30. It's along trip from the manor to her school, so she better get on it. Maybe she can catch the transportation bus down the road. Surely she have enough money to travel at least one way. The moment she got her whole body out of the door, she heard the familiar voice that haunted her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jace asked calmly, he leaned by her door-frame. His arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going to school."

"Hell you are! You still can barely walk!"

Clary huffed-"Oh well, I have to go anyway. If I miss anymore days I repeat the grade." She stalked passed him, and Jace reached out his hand and grabbed hers, halting her stalk. He looked unease before he dug in his pockets and pulled something sharp and pen like object.

"Then take this with you." He spoke softly,

Clary looked at the object confused.

"What is it?"  
"This is Aaetpio, a stele. It's one of many Michael keep in the manor. It's a Shadowhunter weapon and since that Dog says that you have some Shadowhunter blood in you, impossible to believe. You can still use this." He handed it to her.

She touched the stele unsure,

"Aaetpio" She uttered it's name softly and sure enough the Stele shined brightly in her hand and soon flames encircled her form. She panicked. What was going on?

"Saying it's name activated it's power, say his name once more to defuse it." Jace rolled his eyes.

She said the stele name once more and soon the flames died down to nothing.

She looked to Jace-"I can't take it to school!" She exclaimed.

Jace's eyes hardened.

"You are a human Clary, even through you have Shadowhunter blood within you. You just turned master of this house and you have...-he couldn't bring himself to say bond- you are a good meal ticket for demons around here. Bring that stele, it will protect you. It's either that or you stay here."

_"or I command you to let me go."_ Clary muttered darkly,

"What?" He heard what she said. His ears twitched at her words.

"Fine" She pocketed the stele.

"Can I go now?" She asked.

Jace raised a eye-brow at her.

"No, you will get breakfast and then you wait for the car in the front." He spoke, before leaving.

"Yes mother." She followed the fox demon reluctantly.

Her breakfast had consists of bacon, ham, eggs, oatmeal and huge glass of orange juice that was served by the staff. Clary mouth watered at it. She still wasn't used of seeing this much food for her. When she was done eating, Emma came down the stairs to hand it something.

"It's something I got from the vault." She handed Clary a 20.00 bill for lunch. Her eyes glanced at Clary's body and she frowned. She wasn't an expert on human fashion. "Do you have any other clothes you can wear?" She asked disapproving. A hard blush rush over Clary's cheeks.

"What's wrong with these?" Clary asked,

Emma shook her head.

"Once you return, we go shopping. We will not have a master who's dress in rags." There was a sound of an engine that interrupt the girls. Emma looked at the front door.

"You're ride is here. Please, have a nice day at school ." She bowed. Clary opened the door to the manor and her eyes grew wide at the ride.

It was a long black limo. Riding to school in this will cause unwanted questions for her. The windows were tinted as the driver got out of the front seat (he looked strangely human enough) and opened the door for her.

::

When she arrived at school, all of her insecurities had rushed up to her all at once and she started to realize what she hate about school. The driver had wished her a good day, before promising to be back around 4 o'clock to pick her up. Public High School today is cruel. They often find any little thing that is different to use against you, and sadly Clary have a lot of things that were different from others.

She was dirt-poor.

Her father is alcoholic dead beat.

Her mother had ran away with another man leaving her behind. This were the reasons why she didn't have any friends here, but she was determined to finish her education. She bumped into someone when she opened the St. Francis Xavier School door. The private school had recently decided to open it doors to all becoming a public high school just last year.

"I'm sorry-" She uttered but was cut off by -"What the hell you going, geek!" before the voice stopped and a shilling laugh escaped the person's lips.

Clary stared up at her enemy Seelie Queen. The person who had always gotten in her way for almost everything. Seelie was the most popular person in school. She was also the captain of the cheer-leading team along with her best friend Kaelie Whitewillow who was the co-captain. She was dressed in a dark pink mini-skirt with a white blouse. She also worn a diamond charm bracelet on her wrist. She worn bright red lipstick with dark black eye-shadow liner.

"You finally come back to school, Poor Clary?" She taunted very highly making some of the students turned to them.

Clary suddenly felt very embarrassed.

Her eyes lowered to the ground, as she tried to move around Seelie who blocked her path.

"I thought you and your dead-beat father had died from the mafia."

"Seelie, shut it."

The laughter died down to nothing.

"J-Jordan-" She uttered surprisingly. The captain of the basketball team, Jordan Kyle walked up to the both of them. His dark hazel eyes darkened at Seelie, glancing at Clary a bit.

"Do you think you done enough damage? Get lost." He waved a dismissive hand, which made Seelie colored in red angry at the whimsy dismissive.

She let out an angry screech,

"Fine, Kyle, just remember I do not forget!" She stalked off toward her friends down the hall. Clary let out a huge sigh of relief.

"T-Thank you," She smiled to Jordan who's look softened. He ruffled his hair with his hand.

"You need to stand up to her, Morgenstern." He simply said before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Morning, Jordan!" a girl with long brown haired with chocolate eyes beamed, Maia Roberts.

Clary walked away quietly from the couple in deep thought.


	7. Cursed

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL AND AMAZING REVIEWS! IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER ^^ I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and my own original characters. I was going to wait for at least three more people review and think that I should upload this chapter anyway. It's short and it gets to the point. This chapter was going to be named 'Winter' but changed it to 'Cursed' in the memory flashback, I had give tiny details on what happened in the civil war from the north and south blah blah the dates changed a bit.

NOTE: I base this off of Kamisama kiss, but I'm NOT COPYING THE MANGA gosh, I have only base the idea of Jace as a Fox Demon, how Clary father is a deadbeat and the sealing kiss. That's it, and if I had gone through with my original plan to get Jace as a Lion Demon many of you will say that I'm still copying. I am not. If I am, this story would have go through the original manga, and Clary would have been kidnapped and marrying a snake demon now while living in a temple and being a God. Clary isn't a god, living in a temple or marrying a snake or being kidnapped. But I am not. I'm sorry for the rant. The curse was original to me, I plot that before I even knew there was a curse in Kamisama manga. I will not change it because it will ruin the story conclusion in which I have already written out. I'm sorry if I offend you all and that this story seem similar.

I want this story as a romance, with demons, shadowhunters and angels in it.

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon **

**Jace: Fox Demon**

**Simon: Dog Demon**

**Clary has some Shadowhunter blood within her! She looked plain and human-like so the Demon's only see that part of her. **

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

******Cursed**

_The winter was cold and harsh, but for some demons like Jace and Sebastian were another story. They could stand the harshness of the snow, and the coldness of the wind every night and day when humans and even animals flattered to the cold, they were known to survive. In the early 1900's when the United States of America beginning to bloom, they found themselves just in another civil war down south. That was where he met her. She had long-haired that was the color of dark crimson blood with the brightest green-eyes Jace had ever seen. She was working in the sugar-cane fields, and he figured that her family rank must have been really low if she's doing physical labor even through she's not African-American. Sebastian had taken upon himself to try to find any reason to declare war down on the south and the north, just because he was bored, but Jace knew of his true colors. He didn't mind, but since the slave-riders had ridden those sugar cane field's he became wary. All it takes was for one of them to get off their horses and snatched the red-haired beauty up. No one would come to their rescue, and he wasn't even sure if sugar canes even grow in the cold, but he watched the red-haired a few hours almost each day digging something up in the dirt. She wore a thin cotton dress with a very muddy apron. Her hair was always tied up untidy in a bun. _

_His chest began to tightened when he realized that she was going to die, she wouldn't last much longer in this cold and thin clothes she's wearing._

_That was when he realized that humans can break at the lightest touch of nature. _

Jace felt very light-headed the next day and it was strange seeing it was hard for demons to get ill. He touched his forehead with the back of his hand before glancing up at the wall-clock that hung in the middle of the hall way. Emma and Clary had just left for shopping about thirty minutes ago, after he once again fuss at her to at least take that damn stele just in case and for some kind of reason he wasn't fighting much harder to her any longer. The way she glances at him with her heated emerald eyes made him somewhat dizzy. The way she wore her auburn red-hair up, made him somewhat even more daze. This was so familiar, that he couldn't place a finger on. It was like he forgot something very important and couldn't even remember what it was. He knew it was something important, something that changed him.

He walked by the window in Michael study, that was always filled with shelves of books on almost every topic including human known to man. The desk in the back was covered with old parchment and he brush the curtain out-of-the-way from the window, as he glance out into the yard of the estate. He felt somewhat distant.

_When you finally fall in love, you will taste the ashes and dirt and remember what joy you have, will disappear into nothingness then you know that everything is paid in full._

Jace stumbled on his feet.

'What the hell was that?' recalling the words in his head, that sounded so cold and faraway. The voice seemed so familiar to him. His shoulders began to hurt and he felt himself going to his knees gasping for pain. His lungs were on fire and he felt everything around him closing in.

He wanted to scream, to shout, but nothing else came from his lips. He smelled it there. The smell of burning flesh as he desperately, tried to stand up to his feet. His hand reached over his shoulder touching where the pain lies. He felt burnt and dried up skin curling up his fingers. He stared down upon his own blood that dripped from his hand and wondered what was going on.

"Master Jace, are you alright? Want me to call the Demon Doctor?" A servant girl called worried, when she passed the study, and saw Jace struggling. The girl was strange, but he saw her around the manor recently. A new demon that was cast out of the demon realm for being to closely related to humans. His fingers touched his shoulders, the part that was hurting him. He flinched away with a jerk, away from her touch.

"N-No, stay away." He gasped out reaching for the desk and almost stumbled down. The pain intensified, "I'm calling him now, you're hurting!" The girl replied feared laced her voice as she ran out of the door.

'Damn it' Jace hissed inside his head.

A few minutes passed and the Demon Doctor arrived. The dog demon glanced down at the fox, his lips curled up in a sat down his huge black bag onto the floor.

"You finally pissed someone off didn't you, you stupid fox?" Simon replied and Jace wanted to reach over and straggle him. Simon sighed loudly, "Bend over, please. The servant girl already told me where it's hurting." He commanded in a calm voice.

"Like hell I would you dog," Jace gasped, but he was soon quiet down when Simon's hand pushed him back down to his knees. Jace growled,

"Now I see, do you know fox that you're cursed." Simon tapped the part of his skin that was burning.

_'Cursed?'_

"You have three dark black and red dots on your shoulder. I see a seal mark, someone had seal the curse away, but somehow the seal was overwhelmed." Simon spoke digging in his bag, getting out a small jar that was filled with purple liquid of some type.

"I'm not cursed. I don't remember," Jace said, and Simon rolled his eyes at him.

"Well somehow you're cursed. I will rub this oil upon the marks and it will calm down the pain. It wouldn't get rid of the curse, but you would barely feel it. If I were you I find out what the hell it is, before it gets me killed." He applied the purple liquid from the jar onto the marks and soon Jace found himself relaxing, the pain dying down. Simon gave him two huge jars filled with the medicine.

"Curses worked to kill the cursed slowly and very painfully." Simon gave him one last piece of advice. Jace flinched.

"Thanks...dog."


	8. Adoration

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL AND AMAZING REVIEWS! IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER ^^ I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and my own original characters. I was going to wait for at least three more people review and think that I should upload this chapter anyway. This chapter is a bit long, and I speed up the plot first. But the next chapter will be slow and the setting with be a few days later. I'm trying to put some fluff into this.

I want this story as a romance, with demons, shadowhunters and angels in it.

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon **

**Jace: Fox Demon**

**Simon: Dog Demon**

**Magnus Bane: Cat Demon**

**Clary has some Shadowhunter blood within her! She looked plain and human-like so the Demon's only see that part of her. **

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

******Adoration **

_The girl with auburn haired with bright green eyes looked up at Jace in wonder on who he was, and if he truly exist. She shivered in the cold, Jace held out his hand for her to take. The girl looked at him with a look that told him many things and he was surprised that she didn't run through the sugar cane fields in fear of him. _

_Then her hand slid into his rough ones and she smiled up at him brightly even when cold._

_"I'm Grace Fairchild," She smiled, and Jace helped her up to her feet._

_"Jace." No last name at all, and she accepted his answer full-heartfully _

_The look upon her face showed no fear or hate, not for him and he wondered if she noticed what he was. It wasn't hard for her to guest. He didn't bother to hid his demon appearance at all._

_"What are you doing out here in the cold?" She asked, and he gave her a smile. A smile so innocent from a demon like him._

_"I could ask you the same thing." _

It had been two days since Clary went shopping with Emma and it had been two days since she last saw her Parabarai, but she knew he was around in the manor somewhere. The staff had told her he been in the library most of the day reading, and Julian had came by her room to drop some books off about all kind of topics including Parabarai for her to read about and the History of Shadowhunters.

She kept her stele Aaetpio close by and she found herself missing Jace. It was hard and confused for her to think so, since all he ever done to her was being a jackass and times between it he show very little kindness to her. Clary sat down on her bed with the book 'Parabarai' over her knees. 'So you want to know about Parabarai' was the named of the book and the author named was Jia Penhallow.

_Parabarai is a person that is bonded to a Shadowhunter or a master. In childhood in times of old, the Parabarai were often selected to bond with a shadowhunter and be their partners. The ritual had been updated many times over the century,and when being bonded they must speak the oath while doing so-_

_Entreat me not to leave thee,_  
_Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,_  
_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._  
_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. _  
_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. _  
_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me._

___Time had changed and the oath had been annulled to something much simpler that only a person with Shadowhunter blood may be able to do. The Parabarai to the master must obey their every whim and one to break the bond it's either the master lose it's status, or die. In today's time the master or Shadowhunter must perform the ritual by doing something physical either a kiss or a hug can do to seal the time of new, the angel had allow demons to complete for the parabarai. _

___One must be careful. _

___That when a master or Shadowhunter achieve full physically awareness of another, and do some ungodly things to one another including emotional the bond strength will grow, and if the will of the Parabarai love to its master other than the lust they feel do not complete with the seal they will die. _

___So it's common that the Shadowhunters had tread carefully, and placed a law above else that one must not fall in love with its parabarai it will only bring pain and violence. _

The subject kept on going for a few more pages before going deeper into the ritual status and Clary felt her chest ping at the information. Some of her confusion over Parabarai had disappeared somewhat but new questions replaced the old ones making her wonder if anything like this ever happened before, that a parabarai fell in love with it's master and died. Her brain automatically brought an imagine of Jace, and she shook her head violently at that. Why did her brain show her that? She didn't like the fox demon. No, far from that...then why is her heart pounding flatter each time she hear his name?

She sat the book on her bed and walked to the window, and pushed back the curtains. She looked into the yard of her manor. She saw the fountain that she admired two weeks ago when she arrived. It still feel like a deep dream now. She can still remember her life with her father. Clary could faintly remember her mother...and her...demon brother...for most of the day she had kept her mind from that. She kept herself from trying to contact her brother and see where her mother was at.

Clary sighed to herself, and she suddenly feel very lonely. Jace just walked out of the manor and her eyes were glued to him. He walked with a slight limp. He wore a thin white shirt with dark black jeans, something unsual for him. A book tucked under his arm while he walk passed the fountain. His fox ears twitch with each step and Clary found herself taking in a deep breath of air. The urge of going to Jace too strong or her to pass up and demand on why he had locked himself away. She left her bedroom with haste only to stop when she heard a few strange voices in the study. She recorgized one voice, but the other no.

_"He's cursed. He have about a good few years left in him if he takes it easy." _The voice said, calmly.

_"No...Jace is tougher than that...we find away...I know he will." _Julian replied hotly.

It was like time had freeze and her heart had stopped moving in her chest.

Cursed?

A few years to live?

Was Jace slowly dying?

Why was he cursed?

"_The marks on his shoulder is the color of black and red. The work of a recent fallen angel. I have seen his work about once on a young man named Magnus Bane of London."_

_"Did he survive?"_

_"He did. I believe he's staying with that Lightwood boy."  
_

_"Then how he survive?"_

There was a long pause of silence before the stranger replied in almost a whisper, Clary almost didn't catch it.

_"He did forbidden magic to overcome the seal. Tessa said, he used a spell that can change time. He managed to stop his past self from doing whatever it was and prevented the curse to ever take place."_

The floor underneath her creak loudly, and the voices stopped. Clary paled, and the study door opened wider revealing Julian who looked at her surprised before smiled at her falsely.

"Hello, master. Having a nice day?" He replied with cool politeness but she knew he know that she was eavesdropping. The stranger exit the door after him.

He smiled at her with much more friendliness.

"I'm glad you're feeling better ." The dog demon bowed his head to her.

Clary smiled nervously at him.

"Much better, but I must ask who you are?"  
"I'm Simon Lewis. Demon Doctor," The dog demon replied shortly before turning to Julian.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave, but if you ever need me I'm just a short call away."

When the dog demon left, Julian looked at Clary with a harden look within his eyes.

"This can't leave between us." and with that he left her stunned in the hallway, but all Clary could think of was getting contact with this Magnus Bane.


	9. Kiss

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL AND AMAZING REVIEWS! IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER ^^ I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and my own original characters. I was going to wait for at least three more people review and think that I should upload this chapter anyway. I have to say, at the end of this chapter something big will happen to our Jace and Clary. I wrote this to developed the couple's relationship.

I want this story as a romance, with demons, shadowhunters and angels in it.

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon **

**Jace: Fox Demon**

**Simon: Dog Demon**

**Magnus Bane: Cat Demon**

**Clary has some Shadowhunter blood within her! She looked plain and human-like so the Demon's only see that part of her. **

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

******Kiss **

_Blood was everywhere. _

_Sebastian stood in the center of the chaos. _

_A woman with long black haired wearing a long white blood stained dress glared tearfully at him and then looked at Jace who's arms wrapped around a pale woman figure. The blond-haired fox demon seemed broken. His hold around the girl's body tightened._

_His tearful golden eyes locked eyes with the girl with raven haired._

_"Save her! Please!" He gasped out to her, but all the girl felt was pain and hatred to them. To these demons that took everything away from her. That took her love ones away rather violently. They were pleading to them also, but where was their mercy?  
_

_"Please...there's no time!"_

"It had been almost three weeks and you just get to know what a stele and a parabatai. It's time for you to know about the duties of a master of this manor have to do." Emma the lion demon said to Clary one Saturday morning in the library of the manor. Clary gripped the handle of her stele. She was dressed in torn jeans and a teenage mutant ninja turtle shirt. Emma couldn't grasp on how she could like such a thing.

Clary stood dumbly in front of Emma, who went on and on about the history of stele's and on how today's lesson will be creating runes of protection. Obviously demons couldn't even make the runes with a stele, a stele is a shadowhunter weapon not demons and will only hurt them if they do try it. So Emma just grabbed a pen and paper and draw the shapes of a few runes that Michael had practice around the manor to keep it safe.

"This rune is called 'Phantom' and it's just a shape of a zero with a line cross in the center. This is a simple ward that keeps evil dienty's from the manor. The rune will last five years and when it's done the caster have to redo the rune once more each time slot." Emma spoke while drawing the rune and Clary follow her movements carefully, "This time slot is almost over, the reason why Sebastion and his minions could easy get through the ward was because this ward was dying. You will practice this by redoing the rune that Michael done almost five years ago now." Emma finished and she watched as Clary paled.

She was suppose to protect this house? She almost hit herself in the head. Of course, she have too she's the new master...but how can Emma expect her to succeed on her first try? She didn't even know about runes till Emma had pulled her into the library half an hour ago for the 'lesson'. The stele in her hand shook as she knelled to the floor where Emma motioned to over the faded Phantom Rune.

"Do..do I call out it's name?" Clary asked.

Emma shook head, "No, you don't have too. You only speak it's name if you need the stele's full power." Clary struck the floor with end of the pointy end of the stele and with slow speed and trying to be careful, she drew the zero on the wooden floor over the old faded rune.

Emma paused at her work hesitated.

"Finish the job, Clary." She spoke at last and when Clary slash a line through the zero, the manor shook rather violently. Like the time when the demons invaded, but not quiet. Her stele glow red and soon she felt something covering her like a thin sheet of blanket. She felt an extra set of eyes on her just for a moment and she looked up to the doorway, and found Jace's golden eyes looked at her's in a thinking matter. He didn't speak to her yet.

Emma broke through the tension with distrait.

"You did it right...but it's weak."  
Jace then spoke and Clary harden herself against his cold words. She force the thought of the 'curse' out of her mind at the moment. She still trying to find away to find this Magnus. '

The insult didn't come, it never did.

Jace walked into the room and kneeled right next to Clary looking down at her work. His shoulder brush over hers and he bit back a his of pain at the contact. Clary on the other hand felt a flash of heat ran down her spine and she tried her hardest to hid her blush. Her heart throbbing against her chest with each passing second.

'He's TOO CLOSE!' Her mind shouted to her, and she bit her lower lip.

"Maybe you need some more energy, You're not a shadowhunter, but it's clear you have some shadowhunter blood in you." He covered his hand over Clary's softly, and held it down tightly. He smiled at her grimly that didn't reach his golden eyes.

"Try again, Master." He spoke and soon, she felt Jace's energy flowing rapidly and wildly through her hand and through the veins. It felt different and somewhat rather soothing and soon Clary tried once more drawing the rune ontop of her original one. The zero was done in the matter of seconds and Jace had nodded his head in approval.

"That's good, now finish it up." Emma stared at the two of them strangely, a smile tugging up her face at something unknown to them.

Clary slash the zero once more.

The manor shook recklessly again, this time much more powerful then before. A heavier transparent blanket fell over her and she felt her breath become much more hallow. He then let go of her hand. She can still felt warmth of his skin over hers.

"Congrats, Master you done it!" Beamed Emma proudly.

Clary blushed deeper.

"Now, I'll show you one more rune before I let you go for later. This rune is called 'Defection' it's just a Z with a / going through the center. This rune when in battle deflects the enemy blows rather powerful if done right. You can apply it to a surface of a object or the air itself when done right." and so Emma showed her the next rune and for some reason with both Jace and her here helping her, it gave her the courage to keep on trying.

An hour passed and Jace stood on his feet with a slight limp. His shoulder twitched and he almost gasped in pain once more.

"J-Jace, are you okay?" Clary uttered, the fox demon had grown on her. She touched his shoulder, the place where the curse was at and he screamed loudly at her touch. He didn't move away either, all he did was scream and when his golden painfilled eyes met her's it seemed different and very distant. His hand moved to hers and grabbed her arm and soon he pulled her tight against his chest. Her forehead touched his and she felt how bad it's heating up. He's having a very high fever.

His cheeks colored.

"Master Jace!" Emma shouted, but then Clary felt something brushing against her lips. Very light and feverish. Her heart beating even louder against her chest, while Jace kissing her rather harsh and rough. His teeth pressed down on her lower lip and soon a moan escaped her. Her lips opened giving him permission and soon his tongue met hers in a bundle of sweet warmth.


	10. Falling

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: Now we meet Magnus Bane! We're about to hear his tale in the next chapter. XD Isabelle will make an entrance a bit later. Now the story arc is to save Jace. Thank you to all your kind reviews, alerts and favorites. It inspired me to keep on writing. I do not and will not own TMI. I just own this idea and my own original characters.

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon**

**Jace: Fox Demon**

**Simon: Dog Demon**

**Magnus Bane: Cat Demon**

**Clary has some Shadowhunter blood within her! She looked plain and human-like so the Demon's only see that part of her.**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Falling**

_ "Demon, why are you even here?" Alec Lightwood questioned one day during Michael visit to Robert Lightwood. Michael had always brought along Jace with these visits. The boy that he once was disappeared into a young man who was once Jace's form._

_Jace looked at the dark-haired shadowhunter with distaste. _

_"I could ask the same with your sex toy demon upstairs." Jace answered with a lopsided grin, that made the shadowhunter snarled at him._

_"I would watch your words demon," Alec replied sharply,_

_"Alec? What's the meaning of this?" His father voice called behind Alec calmly, Alec froze. Everyone can see the color had drained him. He turned to meet his father hard stare. _

_"I'm sorry, father. Just wondering what he's here for. I see him around ever since Shadowhunter Michael visit." Alec replied. A soft laughed can be heard behind Robert, revealing Michael. _

_"Leave the kid, alone Robert. Kids are kids." Michael replied friendly, and Robert frowned at him._

_This was the start of his weird brotherly friendship with one Alec Lightwood. _

He was still kissing her desperately, his hands tightened around her pushing her even closer to him. Clary felt dizzy and stunned. Her body froze like ice, but unlike ice a feeling of hotness overload her senses all at once. He didn't pull away, he kept her firmly there. She shyly look up into Jace's eyes, and saw a much more distant look. What was he thinking? He surely was out of his mind now. Clary wanted to break the kiss, just push him away from her and demand what the hell he was thinking about doing something like that, but she found most of her body unable to do so.

Her heart banging harshly against her chest, her hand crunched his shirt and all the more he brought her even inhumanly close. She glanced down at his neck and through the collar of his shirt and saw a faint mark peeking out. The mark was pulsing a deadly color of dark red. This must be the curse, she realized. That snapped her body in action. Emma's hand wrapped around Jace's waist and with her help, Clary managed to push Jace off of her. He stumbled back a few feet away in a daze.

Emma let go of Jace's waist and looked at Clary with the utmost concern.

"You better leave quick. I have no idea what's going on with him." She told her, and Clary bruised lips shook her head rather violently, remembering her the conservation she listened to days before.

"I'm not leaving him." Clary said firmly to her maid, before turning to Jace who seemed to struggle with something. Her eyes softened and a blush lit her cheeks. She walked slowly to the fox demon unsure about her resolve. When she was a foot away, her hand brush over his shoulder jerking him.

"Jace..." Her voice had a command of a master.

"Relax."

It took a moment when her command progressed through his head and soon his body slump to the ground with a limp. He was no longer shaking, no longer fighting, there was a certain kind of peace about him now.

Her hand laid on his cheek warmly, her heart still haven't calm down from the episode. She could still taste him. Still remember the warmth of his lips on hers before turning hot.

Clary didn't need no more clues to tell her what this about.

She knew she's falling for the fox demon.

Clary turned to Emma,

"Please get Julian. It's time that we fix this. Tell him to contact Magnus Bane." She told Emma quietly, trying hard to keep her emotions at bay.

When Julian returned, there was no Magnus Bane behind him. He looked worried for a moment and stood beside Clary. He glance at her and then down at Jace and without even asking her he knew. Emma didn't return.

"...I told Emma to do what you wanted." Julian spoke softly, his voice was tight.

"But I don't agree with you. I know what you're thinking. All humans seemed to wear their emotions on their faces like a open book. Fooling with something unknown will only bring you and him more pain." Julian finished.

There was a moment that passed in silence before Clary spoke.

"But I cannot just stand back and do nothing. I have to help him...I just have this feeling of need..." She trailed off. There was a huge bang downstairs and the wards flutter a bit. Clary glanced at Julian who seemed unconcern.

"Each time an unknown demon visit that you invited the wards will flutter to catch his aqua." He explained and Clary dumbly nodded her head.

"Right this way, Mr. Bane." She heard Emma's voice down below.

When the two walked into the library, Clary thought she had a rushing feeling of deja vu. The man who stood beside Emma looked so familiar that she couldn't place him.

Magnus Bane seemed young, but human eyes can be deceiving. He had a pair of darker cat ears upon his dark raven haired. His eyes were green catlike.

He glanced down at Jace and with a grin, he talked.

"I wonder who the hell he pissed off this time?"


	11. Gone

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter...I been going through alot. Miscarriages, and a ex who ranaway after 5 years of being together saying-"Like I care"...I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and the original characters. Thank you to those who had review, favorite and alert this story!

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon**

**Jace: Fox Demon**

**Simon: Dog Demon**

**Magnus Bane: Cat Demon**

**Clary has some Shadowhunter blood within her! She looked plain and human-like so the Demon's only see that part of her.**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Gone**

_She was dancing in red and yellow. _

_Ashes fell from her dress._

_The smell of human flesh lingered in the air._

_She was no more._

Magnus Bane was very well known in the Shadowhunter world. Every demon and hunter knew of his name. Rumor has it that he's currently seeing one Alec Lightwood, but he was ready to deny it much to his displeasure of the accusation, for Alec's father Robert Lightwood was very stern and strict.

Magnus took one glance at Clary before taking out a small worn out book with Japanese characters on the cover. He dusted the cover off a bit.

"With this you have 3 days to travel in time and see what the hell happened to your little boyfriend." Magnus spoke, his cat eyes flickered on Clary's pale face.

"This journey requires a lot of energy. Normal humans would parish within the first 5 minutes of the journey...but since you're the master of this house and your energy seemed to still be radiate, I think you will be okay." Magnus gave the book to Clary, who touched the cover lightly, and shivering.

She felt a small spark at the first touch.

The book opened with an invisible force and the pages started to turn.

Months and days flickered the pages along with the years.

Clary felt herself drawn to it.

"When you enter the past, your body will function normal. You will need food, sleep etc to stay alive."

Clary left hand touched her stele.

Maybe she's good enough right now.

Maybe she can do this...

She can still feel Jace's lips upon hers.

She felt warmth, his warmth and that was all she needed to move on. To do this job.

"I can do this." Clary muttered.


	12. Wind

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter...I been going through alot. Miscarriages, and a ex who ranaway after 5 years of being together saying-"Like I care"...I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and the original characters. Thank you to those who had review, favorite and alert this story!

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon**

**Jace: Fox Demon**

**Simon: Dog Demon**

**Magnus Bane: Cat Demon**

**Clary has some Shadowhunter blood within her! She looked plain and human-like so the Demon's only see that part of her.**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Wind **

_A man stood in the shadows. _

_His back turned from the fox demon. _

_"The first angel haven't help you with your mortal?" He splatted and Jace hands shook with the body _

_of his dead lover. The human flesh burnt and all that was left visible of her was her auburn haired. _

_"I want her to live..." He then spoke._

_The man stared at the fox demon. _

_A cold smile leered on his face._

_"Of course she will live...but she will not be the same person you will know." _

Magnus Bane was very well known in the Shadowhunter world. Every demon and hunter knew of his name. Rumor has it that he's currently seeing one Alec Lightwood, but he was ready to deny it much to his displeasure of the accusation, for Alec's father Robert Lightwood was very stern and strict.

Magnus took one glance at Clary before taking out a small worn out book with Japanese characters on the cover. He dusted the cover off a bit.

"With this you have 3 days to travel in time and see what the hell happened to your little boyfriend." Magnus spoke, his cat eyes flickered on Clary's pale face.

"This journey requires a lot of energy. Normal humans would parish within the first 5 minutes of the journey...but since you're the master of this house and your energy seemed to still be radiate, I think you will be okay." Magnus gave the book to Clary, who touched the cover lightly, and shivering.

She felt a small spark at the first touch.

The book opened with an invisible force and the pages started to turn.

Months and days flickered the pages along with the years.

Clary felt herself drawn to it.

"When you enter the past, your body will function normal. You will need food, sleep etc to stay alive."

Clary left hand touched her stele.

Maybe she's good enough right now.

Maybe she can do this...

She can still feel Jace's lips upon hers.

She felt warmth, his warmth and that was all she needed to move on. To do this job.

"I can do this." Clary muttered.

Julian moved forward to interrupt the conservation, but was held back by Emma.

"We know her for a short time and she already proof to be determined to help." Emma reassured Julian calmly. Jace still laid on the floor below, his breathing hitched with each passing second.

"I have to do this." Clary looked at them with a stronger look this time. She grasped the book within her hand tightly. She needed to find out what happened to Jace. Who cursed him and why.

The moment her mind seemed cleared something flashed within her head.

Something very familiar, a pair of familiar eyes stared at her.

"F-Father?" Clary gasped,

and then the vision disappeared. Just like that.

What does her father have to do with something like this?

Then she felt her body jerked.

"Clary!" Emma shrieked, and then the book fell to the floor. Clary was no more, she's gone. In a faded sparkle of dust leaving Magnus, Jace, Emma and Julian behind.

"It worked." Magnus spoke just then, his voice calmed.

"We have to wait for 3 days till her return...if she survive."


	13. Past

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: Okay thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone! Okay this is the first story of the past. :) Oh and at parts...there is a bit racist. So be warned. I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and my own original characters.

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon**

**Jace: Fox Demon**

**Simon: Dog Demon**

**Magnus Bane: Cat Demon**

**Clary has some Shadowhunter blood within her! She looked plain and human-like so the Demon's only see that part of her.**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**The Past **

_Jocelyn had loved Clary with her entire heart. _

_The moment she was born and opened her eyes. _

_Jocelyn had fallen in love instantly, but something was wrong with the baby, Jocelyn couldn't really tell._

_It was like a sixth sense to her._

_Clary opened her mouth wide and then so suddenly, a huge wail escaped her lips._

_Jocelyn frowned at her baby, before her husband Valentine moved toward them reaching Clary and then suddenly her cries stopped and a _

_giggle passed through her pale lips._

**"We have to wait for 3 days till her return...if she survive."**

Lightning flashed throughout the sky frightened Clary when she finally came to. She glanced around and found herself in the middle of no where with only her stele as her protection.

"Magnus?" She called out unsure of where she's at. There was no responses. Emma and Julian wasn't here too. Clary felt herself go all numb with fright. Lightning flashed across the sky once more lightning the path all around her. Clary shivered in the cold ice rain that fell all around her. Her clothes being soak with each passing second.

'I'm here for Jace.' Clary reminded herself firmly, finally gathering enough courage to keep on walking. Her legs already felt very sore while walking in the harshness of the mud. Clary pressed her stele against her arm and softly she closed her eyes for a moment imaging a symbol for warmth. A rune that will keep her warm and protected from the rain. She began to draw and she felt her skin beginning to burn a bit. The human part of her protested against the rune, but her Shadowhunter blood protected her from such damage. Soon she didn't feel the cold as much as before.

Clary walked for about ten minutes before she saw something dark flash beside her. The shadow was quick and her blood froze within her skin. Her heart raced with each passing second in its company, and she didn't need Jace to tell her if this was a demon or not. She knew deep down it was, but she didn't know how strong it was. The shadow paused on top of a tree branch looking down at Clary, and she found herself stop moving. The demon was a lesser bird demon. The bird demon showed its fangs down at Clary.

"Well, well what do we have here? A little human lost at night?" The demon bird chuckled rather mercilessly, and Clary managed to stood her ground for so long within its company. This was actually the first time for her to see a real demon other than her brother's and his minions. This was the first time that she faced a demon. Clary wasn't stupid. No, she was far from that. She knew that this demon wouldn't leave her be. She was a good meal ticket to him.

"Shadowhunter." Clary snarled at him, "If I'm a human, I wouldn't be able to see you, bird." She replied to him. The demon bird snarled at her rude response, not expecting the human girl to speak to him like that at all. The bird wasn't the brightest of the batch. Clary knew that at this moment this will change her life. The way she view things and she would no longer be that same girl as before.

"I bet you're tasty, come here little girl!" The bird crowed lunging itself down at Clary, who jumped out of the demon's way rather clumsy. 'Think!' Clary screamed within her head gaining her balance she swirl her stele toward the demon bird very clumsy almost dropping her stele. 'A rune of protection' Clary thought and soon the bird collided into her, but she didn't fall. No she didn't because the rune that she drew at the last moment reflected the bird back with a strong push.

The demon screamed in pain and soon the demon turned into a pile of ashes in the night's rain. Clary looked down at her stele in shock. She done it. She won. She fought a demon and won.

'Now, to find Jace.' Clary reminded herself, and she forced herself to run down the dirt path. She was still scared from the battle, but now she found herself a little more confident in her abilities. Her few abilities that she have now. It made her feel ensured that she's able to protect herself. She saw a few dark shadows once more and she cussed. She was about to ducked into a nearby bush to hide when she heard human voices. Voices that doesn't sound at all demonic as the bird.

"Some of the slaves have escaped again, last night." A man spoke harshly, a hood covered his head.

'Slavers.' Clary dodged within the bush anyway, deciding she's much safer there than in the open. Men can be most evil too, beside demons.

Clary searched her brain in some part to figure out which time period that the United States still have slaves.

"Damn Negros." His partner hissed angry,

"If it wasn't the last escapee, we wouldn't have to make rounds here every 20 minutes"

The two men walked passed Clary's bush. Clary slowed backed up and soon she stepped on a trig.

The two figures stopped.

"Hey what is that noise?"


	14. I-Young

_Summary: His hand slid under her shirt softly, "Do you want this? Do you truly want me?" Clary stared at him stunned. He pressed his body down against her's, making her blush even harder. "Well? Is this what you want?" How can he be so cruel? AU! CLARY/DEMONJACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! etc.

A/N: This chapter is a Interlude, different from the story. This takes place in Jace's past and this chapter helps show you how Jace became the way he is little by little. Thank you all for the nice reviews! I have around 10 chapters already written! I donot and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and my own oc.

10 reviews and I'll update faster ^^

Please read and review!

Chart:

**Here's is a chart of everyone so far demon forms etc.**

**Julian: Cat Demon**

**Emma: Lion Demon**

**Sebastian/Jonathan: Ram Demon**

**Jace: Fox Demon**

**Simon: Dog Demon**

**Magnus Bane: Cat Demon**

**Clary has some Shadowhunter blood within her! She looked plain and human-like so the Demon's only see that part of her.**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Winter's Tale**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**I-When We Were Young**

**Interlude:**

_When Micheal Wayland found Jace; everything within Jace's life had transformed. Micheal had known of the curse that he was under. Knew of what he done in the past that caused him such pain, and still the Shadowhunter saw him through pity and took him in as his own. He was Micheal's parabatai, always will be because Jace had now grown to respect the Shadowhunter._

_Micheal had always bring him to his friend, Robert Lightwood, and there Jace had met his best friend Alec. Robert was very disapproval of Alec's choices of friends. A demon none less, but Micheal had convinced the Shadowhunter that the friendship between the two would be good for the two. Jace couldn't remember much of the past. All he remember was fiery red-haired covered in dark ashes, nothing more._

_That day, Alec and Jace became attach to the hip...till Alec had develop a crush on Jace. It was obvious the way that the boy follow Jace around, at times he act cold and distant and others he became attached to his hip. Jace grew very uncomfortable with the new found attention and soon this had caused a fight between the two once._

_Jace, who had a very short temper hurt Alec emotionally, till one Magnus Bane came into the picture and picked up the broken pieces of Alec's heart._

_Alec wasn't the same again._

"Okay, Jace. I will teach you something that only a select few can do." Micheal spoke softly to the little boy with a smile on his face. Jace beamed up at him questionably.

"What is it, master?" He asked, cheer tilted in his tone of voice.

Micheal turned his back to Jace and knelled down to a trunk at the foot of his bed. He opened the old trunk and began to dig around, pushing stuff to the side searching. It took him about a few more minutes before he finally pulled something out that looked like an old necklace. The base of the necklace was made out of wood and it was a form of a token. A Shadowhunter token.

"This will let you do your own runes. It will never be as strong as a real Shadowhunter, but you will have the gift of rune making." Micheal spoke. He handed the old necklace to Jace who greed fully took it out of his hands. He slid the necklace on and soon he felt a very small shock ran through his body.

Micheal smiled down at Jace. Seeing how eager he was.

"Now, what about I teach you the rune for protection?"

That week Jace lost the necklace.

The lost of the necklace was the start of Jace's transformation. That necklace was something that Micheal gave him out of kindness and yet he lost it so easy. That necklace was going to make him a very much a Shadowhunter except a demon that he really was. When Micheal found out about the lost necklace, he gave Jace a sad look of disapproval before he spoke-"Oh well, nothing we can do now. We all lose things at times. It's no big deal."


End file.
